The Original Team
by spider-johnny
Summary: Un año antes de que spiderman se uniera a S.H.I.E.L.D. tubo sus primeras aventuras, sus primeros super amigos y su primer equipo y ahora un año despues de estar con S.H.I.E.L.D. se reunen de nuevo que es lo que spiderman estubo ocultando a su nuevo equipo, pasen y descubranlo.
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado ya un año desde que spiderman hiso equipo con White tiger, power man, iron fist y nova, aunque en un principio no se llevaban del todo bien, ahora eran un equipo sólido, confiable y uno de los equipos más fuertes dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D.

En estos momentos el equipo se dirigía hacia el tricarrier ya que Nick Fury los había llamado para tratar un asunto importante.

-Para que nos llamara fury, pensé que hoy era nuestro día de descanso, se quejaba nova una vez dentro de la sala de juntas.

-Nosotros no tenemos días de descanso ya deberías de saberlo cabeza de cubeta, le respondía White tiger mientras tomaba asiento en la gran mesa que se encontraba en medio de la sala.

Y antes de que cualquier otra persona dijera otra palabra llega Nick fury, ocasionando que todos guardaran silencio.

-Muy bien antes de empezar, spiderman necesito que vallas con el agente coulson, él te entregara algo de tu "VIEJO EQUIPO" que estoy seguro necesitaras.

-Es enserio, porque no me lo comunicaste apenas llegue, espera quieres deshacerte de mi para empezar la reunión verdad, si planeabas esto no debiste de haberme avisado de la reunión, a menos que sea otra cosa, espero que sea una fiesta sorpresa, pero mi cumpleaños ya paso entonces que será…

-CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VES Y VETE!, le decía un ya muy desesperado Nick fury.

-Si ya voy no tienes que gritarme y exaltarte tanto Nick, no es bueno para tu salud sabes, deberías hacer yoga, mi tía may dice que eso siempre la calma y…

-PARKER!.

-Si si ya me voy solo decía, y con estas palabras spiderman abandonaba la sala de juntas.

-Si no hablara tanto seria uno de los mejores héroes que hay.

-Creí que ya lo era después de todo soy el Ultímate Spiderman, decía peter asomando solo su cabeza por la parte de arriba de la puerta.

-LARGO!.

Ante ese grito spiderman se fue columpiando hasta la oficina del agente Phil Coulson a recoger su "viejo equipo" palabras que aun rondaban en la mente del trepa muros.

-Bien ahora que se fue podemos empezar con la reunión, decía un ya calmado Nick fury.

-Espere director fury ¿de verdad solo quería deshacerse de el para empezar la reunión?, preguntaba una muy sorprendida White tiger.

-De cierta forma pero spiderman ya está enterado de esto así que no importa si está o no.

-¿Y de qué tratara esta reunión director fury?, pregunta iron fist.

-Bueno necesito que elijan a un nuevo miembro para su equipo.

Y después de esas simples palabras, tres personas entraron a la habitación dejando a los presentes sorprendidos y a las ves confundidos.

Al mismo tiempo pero en otro lugar del tricarrier spiderman estaba llegando a la oficina del agente coulson.

-Olle coulson fury dijo que tenías algo que entregaaaah!, QUEMA! QUEMAQUEMAQUEMA! Que rallos esta pasaaaah! FRIO! FRIOFRIOFRIO!, me congelo que rayos está pasando aquí.

-¿Que pasa pete tan pronto te olvidaste de nosotros?

-¿Eso nos hiere sabes? Ninguna llamada o mensaje, eres cruel.

-Chicos ya basta saben bien que él no se olvidaría de nosotros y también saben que no podía comunicarse con nosotros esas fueron las ordenes.

-¿Y desde cuando él es alguien que siga las ordenes?

-si buena pregunta.

-¿Chicos? ¿Enserio son ustedes? Ahora entiendo a que se refería fury con lo de viejo equipo, decía spiderman mientras se quitaba la máscara y les sonreía a los presentes.

-Parece que el equipo Ultímate ha vuelto.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Peter se encontraba sorprendido, feliz pero muy sorprendido, frente a el se encontraba su primer equipo y sus mejores amigos, Johnny Storm mejor conocido como The Human Tourch y miembro de los Fantastic Four, Bobby Drake alias Ice Man miembro de los X-men y finalmente Kitty Pride alias Shadow Cat tambien miembro de los X-Men.

-Chicos que alegria verlos ¿como han estado?, decia peter hacercandose y dando un abraso a sus viejos amigos.

Mientras tanto dentro de la sala de juntas el equipo no sabia que hacer o a quien elegir.

-Director fury creo que lo mejor sera esperar a spiderman no podemos tomar una desicion asi solo nosotros, desia white tiger confundida por la repentina eleccion de un nuevo miembro.

-Si no pueden pensar por ustedes mismos les hare el trabajo mas fasil yo me salgo de esta eleccion, nose por que quieres que trabajemos junto con estos novatos fury, desia una chica pelirroja con un disfras amarillo con guantes, botas y antifas rojo, ella respondia al nombre de FireStar.

-A quienes estas llamando novatos!, gritaron al unisono el equipo entero por como los acababan de nombrar.

-Obiamente a ustedes ya que un equipo que no puede tomar este tipo de desiciones sin que este su lider presente habla de la poca confianza que tienen en si mismos y tambien me salgo asi no tendran que elegir ya que solo quedara una persona, hablaba ahora una pelinegra con un traje rojo que cubria todo su cuerpo a ecepcion de su cabello, ademas los dedos de sus manos, sus ojos y una enorme araña en su pecho eran de color blanco, ella respondia al nombre de SpiderWoman.

Ante esas palabras el equipo actual actual de spiderman no se quedaria callado y estaban listos para atacar a las chicas que los abian insultado, pero antes de que cualquiera hiciera un movimiento la puerta se abre dejando pasar al equipo ultimate que venian platicando tranquilamente.

-mmm ¿que esta pasando?, preguntaba spiderman al ver que detubo una pelea antes de que comensara.

-Peter! , gritaron firestar y spiderwoman al ver entrar al trepamuros e ignorando por completo a los otros miembros del equipo.

-¿Firestar?, ¿spiderwoman? que hacen aqui chicas

-Fury nos llamo al parecer nos necesita para una mision importante, que te parece nos acompañas seria como en los viejos tiempos no.

-Lo siento pero peter ya esta en el equipo al que siempre a pertenesido, NOSOTROS, desia kitty tomando el braso de peter y jalandolo hacia ella, mientras tanto bobby y jonny desidieron alejarse de las ya clasicas peeleas por el cabeza de red y fueron a saludar a la tercera persona que se encontraba en la sala.

-Berto amigo ¿como has estado? saludaba johnny a su viejo amigo.

-Ya saben ocupado con la academia pero siempre dispuesto a ayudar cuando se necesite, Berto es un superheroe con la habilidad de transformarse completa o parcialmente en un diferentes tipos de dinosaurios, es conosido como Reptil.

-Entonces ¿estaras con nosotros en esto?, preguntaba bobby saludando tanbien a su viejo amigo.

-Me temo que no mi micion sera otra esta vez, desia observando al actual equipo de spiderman.

-Entiendo, buena suerte con eso creo que la necesitaras, se burlaba bobby.

Mientras tanto aun en la mesa de la sala de juntas el actual equipo de spiderman se sentia ignorado y avandonado.

-Muy bien alguien me puede desir QUE DEMONIAS ESTA PASANDO!, gritaba un muy enojado powerman al ver que nadie les prestaba atencion.

-Y dime como estan las chicas desde que me fui no, por lo que... ya sabes... paso no he sabido nada de ellas ¿estan bien?.

-Si no te preocupes ellas estan bien y tambien te extrañan, Mj sigue en la escuela conmigo, Gwen esta en inglaterra por un entercambio de estudios y Carlie esta en L.A. por el trabajo de su padre, aunque de vez en cuando boy y la vicito.

-Asi que vicitas constantemente a carlie eeeeh, digeron las tres chicas hciendo que el sentido aracnido de spiderman le dijera que huyera lo mas lejos posible de ese lugar.

-Mala respuesta, digeron al unisono bobby, johnny y berto.

-Despues se ponen al dia ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer, intervenia nick fury en la platica y de paso salvando la vida de spiderman.

-Primero hay que dividirnos en dos equipos el de reconocimiento y el de asalto, como ya se imaginaran el equipo de asalto sera lideriado por spiderman mientras que el de reconocimiento estara a cargo de reptil.

Empiesen a escoger a sus intengrantes, finalizaba nick fury.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

-Muy bien lideres empiecen a escoger a los miembros que estarán en sus equipos, desia Nick Fury mientras esperaba la elección.

-Hola cuanto tiempo sin verte berto, saludaba spiderman a su viejo amigo, como va todo en la academia?.

-Bien ya sabes como se ponen las cosas hay, deverias de visitarnos de nuevo el Dr. Pym que muy impresionado la ultima vez que fueron tu carlie, les agradara verles de nuevo.

-Me encantaría le comentare a carlie y nos pondremos de acuerdo para planear una visita que te párese?

-Oh! así que solo invitas a carlie eeeh, desian de nuevo la chicas dejando ver que esta vez si estaban enfadas.

-Bueno... ya saben... como... solo a mi y a carlie... nos gusta la... ciencia... no pensé... que les interesara... ja ja ja, reía spiderman mas nervioso que nada en esos momentos.

-DEJEN DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y ELIJAN YA!, fue el grito al unisono de los actuales compañeros de spiderman, ya que no solo el platicaba si no que al parecer todos los presentes estaban platicando de lo mas tranquilos.

-Muy bien escuadrón de asalto nos vamos, dijo spiderman mientras se giraba y se dirigía hacia fuera.

El equipo actual se quedo quieto ya que nunca oyeron quienes integrarían ese equipo, de pronto observaron como los otros héroes empiezan a seguir a seguir a spiderman, mientras planeaban donde festejar una vez terminada la misión.

-Bien escuadrón de reconocimiento hay asignar las tareas que tendrá cada uno de nosotros, primero nova tu sobrevola...

-ESPERA!, grito el equipo interrumpiendo a reptil.

-¿Que pasa?

-Como que ¿Que pasa?, ¿cuando se desidio que nosotros tendríamos que ser el equipo de reconocimiento?

-Hace aproximadamente una semana

-¿QUE?

-Si ya el equipo de reconocimiento tiene que ser silencioso y sigiloso y ustedes serian la opción lógica, como ya se habrán dado cuenta todos los demás hablan demasiado y ustedes permanecieron en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, ademas les servirá de experiencia, así veremos si están listos para el siguiente nivel, así que ahora espesare de nuevo con las asignación de las posiciones de acuerdo.

-Espera... me... nos podrías contar... que tipo de relación... tienen ellas es desir todos ustedes con spiderman...

¿Quienes son carlie y gwen?, y si Mary Jane... ¿esta enterada de esta parte de la vida de peter?, preguntaba con mucha, mucha curiosidad white tiger.

-Podría pero no seria lo correcto, si peter no lo ha mencionado es por una razón ¿no creen?, es mejor que esperen a que

el se los diga o en caso de que tenga mucha curiosidad y poca paciencia pregunten le directamente, ahora volviendo con lo de las posiciones, serán de la siguiente manera.

Antes esas palabras el equipo quedo en silencio mientras escuchaban las indicaciones de reptil y una vez terminado ese asunto subieron a una de las naves de S.H.I.E.L.D. donde los estaban esperando todos los otros héroes.

-Muy bien la misión sera mas que nada de reconocimiento, ya que hemos estado detectando siertas anomalías en latveria y

queremos estar seguros que Doom no este tramando nada contra el mundo... de nuevo, desia nick fury atra vez de un monitor en la nave.

-En otras palabras novatos es entrar, investigar y salir sin ser vistos, si hacen bien eso terminaremos la mision en

máximo 20 minutos, asi que no lo arruinen, desia firestar sentada cómodamente en uno de los asientos de la nave.

Ese comentario no paso desapersivido para los "novatos" en especial para white tiger, ¿quien se creia ella para llamarlos

asi?, ¿de donde conocía a spiderman?, ¿que tipo de relación tienen ella y los demas con el?, mas y mas preguntas surgian en su cabesa que sentía estaba a punto de explotar.

Esto no paso desapersivido para spiderman asi que desidio acercarse a ellos y tener una pequeña charla entes de que las cosas se pongan mas y mas tensas.

-Chicos... y chica, perdonen a firestar no dise esas cosas por molestarlos o hacerlos enojar es solo su forma de ser con

quien aun no conoce ni tiene confianza denle tiempo y verán que pueden ser muy bueno amigos de ella.

-Pet... spiderman por que no nos habías hablado de ellos, no cres que eso nos hubiera ahorrado muchos de todos estos problemas, desia white tiger con un tono de molestia o celos pero a la vez con algo de comprencion.

-Eso... es algo personal tiger, ademas no es ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello, desia spiderman con un tono de molestia pero a la vez de melancolía.

-Vamos amigo tenemos como una hora antes de llegar a latveria, no nos puedes decir algunas cosas como por ejemplo ¿quienes

son gwen y carlie?, presionaba un poco powerman.

-Chicos no deveriamos de estar presionando asi a nuestro lider y amigo, el nos lo dira cuando se sienta listo y en paz con su pasado, intervenía iron fist ayudando un poco a spiderman.

-Gracias por entender danny.

-Oh! vamos amigo de que lado estas, me vas a decir que no tienes ni si quiera un poco de curiosidad en todo este asunto, se quejaba nova por las palabras que acababa de decir iron fist.

-Claro que tengo curiosidad pero prefiero esperar a que mi amigo este listo para hablar de ellos voluntariamente y no

presionar para que lo haga.

Después de esas palabras los cuatro quedaron en silencio, un silencio incomodo... el cual no duro mucho por intervención de spiderwoman.

-Pete!, PEte!, PETE!, los avenger están en la linea 1 nos quieren en la próxima misión que harán hacia el microveros

mañana a primera hora, ¿que les digo?

-¿Nos quieren?, ¿a quienes?

-A nosotros siete dicen que requieren de gente con experiencia previa en el microverso y como recordaras ya hemos estado hay antes, ¿que les digo?, rápido steve esta esperando en la linea.

-¿Que dicen ustedes chicos?, quieren ir a una misión con los avenger... ¿de nuevo?

-Siii, agamoslos, que clase de pregunta es esa claro que si, esas y otras mas eran las respuestas que daban todos los

invitados a la misión.

-De acuerdo una vez que terminemos esta mision iremos a la torre avenger para ver los detalles de esta nueva misión,jessica puedes decirle al capi que iremos.

-De hecho acaba de escuchar todo lo puse en alta voz.

-Bueno capi ya escuchaste nos veremos esta tarde dependiendo de como termine esta misión.

-Entendido spiderman aquí los estaremos esperando.

-ESPEREN!, ¿y nosotros que?, ¿no iremos?, eran las palabras del actual equipo de spiderman que fue dejado de lado de nuevo.

-Lo siento pero ustedes no estas calificados para este tipo de misión, no tienen ni el conocimiento, ni la experiencia para

este tipo de misiones seria demasiado peligroso para ustedes asi que lo siento pero no pueden ir, desia el capitán américa

de manera contundente, ara que no hubiera reclamo alguno.

-Espero que aun conserven sus credenciales como miembros de los avenger ya que tony cambia el sistema de seguridad cada semana

cuando estén cerca de la torre se actualizaran automáticamente y así podrán entrar a la torre, bueno eso es todo los estaremos

esperando, y novatos suerte con su misión de reconocimiento en latveria.

-Espera que, el también nos esta llamando novatos, desia white tiger

-Y al parecer esta enterado de la misión de reconocimiento, comento iron fist.

-Credenciales de los avenger, fue el pensamiento que tuvieron nova y powerman.

-Claro que esta enterado en el CAPITÁN AMÉRICA el se entera de todo créanme, desia spiderman de lo mas tranquilo.

-No cambies el tema insecto, ¿que es eso de las credenciales como miembros de los avenger? preguntaba o mejor dicho

gritaba nova.

Pero justo cuando termino de preguntar su boca fue cerrada por un disparo de telaraña, pero no fue spiderman quien

lo hiso sino spiderwoman.

-En primera las arañas no son insectos son arácnidos y en segunda estas credenciales las tenemos desde hace mas de

dos años, por que ¿algún problema con eso?, explicaba y regañaba spiderwoman a nova.

-Cálmate jessica compórtate como la agente especial de S.H.I.E.L.D. y avenger que eres, son solo novatos apunto de

entrar al siguiente nivel tal vez estén nerviosos, le desia kitty a su amiga y rival de amores para que se comportara.

-Kitty tiene razón jess no es para tanto, ademas nunca te habia molestado que los chicos o supervillanos nos llamaran así,

desia spiderman asercandose a si amiga.

-Si lo siento pete se que me sobresalte, pero creo que deveria de respetarte mas a fin de cuentas ¿eres su líder o no?.

-Tranquila no pasa nada, ademas ellos y yo tenemos una relación mas de convivencia que de liderazgo, así que dejemos lo así

bien, y chicos vallan se preparando que entrar a latveria no es el problema, salir lo es, pero con berto como lider y guia

no creo que tengan problema para completar la misión a menos no obedezcan.

-De que te preocupas ya hemos venido recuerdas nuestras primeras aventuras, esto sera pan comido, desia muy confiado nova.

-Te equivocas en dos cosas nova, la primera nunca entramos a latveria solo estuvimos en su frontera y la segunda nunca han

enfrentado al Dr. Doom con lo que peliamos era un DoomBot que solo tiene como un 15% del poder real de doom.

-Me vas a decir que tu o mejor dicho ustedes ¿ya han enfrentado al verdadero Dr. Doom?

-Si, com veces en esta ultima semana, creo que fue una de las primeras misiones reales que tubismo, pienso que ya

hasta nos tiene cariño, desian los demás super héroes mientras reían y recordaban.

-Y tercera, esta vez pete no estará cerca para ayudarlos como la ultima vez y berto solo los guiara, asi que tomense esto

mas enserio no quiero tener que entrar y salvar sus patéticos traseros de novatos, fueron las palabras de firestar que

que dejaron al equipo en silencio y molesto... muy molesto.

-Muy bien basta de charla sera mejor que repasemos el plan así que equipo aserquese, desia berto para que todo saliera

perfecto y no hubiera ningún tipo de daño o herido.

30 minutos después.

-Muy bien novatos estamos llegando a la frontera de latveria, tomen su equipo y demuestren que están listos para

el siguiente nivel.

Continuara...

Muchas Gracias por el apoyo en especial a kaname lin-chan, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado e intentare hacerlos

mas largos y perdón por que estaba en blanco en un principio xD..


End file.
